MxA
by JBCBlank
Summary: Kuzumi Taiga was once a student of Seinagi Private High School, circumstances have forced him to change schools in order to bring up his magical abilities. Thus turning him into an Owari High school student for an entire year. Now that year is over. MxA
1. MxA Prologue

**Prologue **

_MxA+ (Emu x Ai-Purasu) [M x A plus]_

* * *

><p>"Taiga!" She floated around him in the manner she always did, friendly, a bit to friendly. "It's today... it's finally today!" she latched herself onto his face despite the fact that he wasn't awake enough to do anything about it, or even care. She pulled back for a moment that pouted, "Taiga wake up!" She waited a bit then deciding that drastic measures were needed, she floated over to the bedside table, picked up his Cellular phone, and promptly, dropped it on his head.<p>

Kuzumi sat up abruptly rubbing his newly bruised forehead, "Lucy! What's the big idea?"

She lifted his phone once more, "It's today Taiga!"

Kuzumi blinked a few times before the date registered on his sluggish brain. "Has it… really been a year already?"

Lucy nodded and landed on his lap, "It's time for us to go back Taiga."

Kuzumi smiled and placed his hand down so that she might climb upon it, "Back… to Seinagi High."


	2. Chapter 1 Goodbye Owari

**Ch.1 **

_Goodbye Owari_

* * *

><p>The slightest hint of sadness passed over Kuzumi as he said goodbye to his Owari high classmates. He had of course gotten quite used to their company, a particular group of students which helped him to study and gain enough experience seemed to be the ones he had the hardest time saying goodbye to. "We'll miss you so much Kuzumi-kun." A girl named Ilra, gifted with strange and uncharacteristic magic stated as she waved her hand in front of her face to keep her tears at bay.<p>

Yulius, a large muscled boy, the tallest in the class and exceptional with strengthening magic pulled her to him so that she might not tackle poor Kuzumi as she had already done that morning. "Even though we knew we would only have you for a year, this is still not something that we are willing to let happen so easily."

Giovani, the American among them nodded, "That's right Kuzumi, show us that you have mastered all we have helped you learn… and we'll let you go."

Kuzumi pulled back a bit, "come on guys you tested me yesterday."

"On paper." Yulius stated with his characteristic smile, "today, you have to take us all on."

"A-All of you?" He gulped.

"All of our Plate's together don't even come close to yours Kuzumi, show us that you deserve that Gold Plate." Giovani stated attempting to imitate Yulius's smile.

Yulius turned to stare at Giovani, "You're going to hurt yourself. Stop it."

Giovani turned deep red, Ilra pulled away from her human tissue, "Come on Kuzumi."

Kuzumi hadn't been able to say no to her eyes since the first day that she talked to him, and a part of him truly wished that there had been a way for them to become closer, unfortunately Yulius had taken that spot from him and Kuzumi could only pray that the same thing did not happen when he returned to Seinagi.

Kuzumi and the gang met up outside, they faced each other, the rest of the class and much of the others watching them from a distance. "Make us Proud Kuzumi!" Someone shouted, and this was met by a roar from the rest of the students that surrounded them, including a few of the proud teachers that had passed on their knowledge so that Kuzumi might become all that he could possibly be.

Kuzumi held up his Gold Plate, and this, seemed to shimmer much more brightly then the one that he had pretended to use but a year ago. He smiled as his friends showed their own Plates, two silver and one Cobalt. In less than a second, they had powered up what they needed and were on the attack. Using his jacket, Kuzumi used a simple spell that blocked each of their attacks simultaneously with the use of a pair of beautiful golden wings. One, of his trademark spells which he lovingly called, "Archangel's shield".

Each friend was knocked back a bit and they could only continue to smile, today was a good day, despite the sadness that hung in the air. The fight dragged on for only a few moments, until Kuzumi was able to disable them with simple attacks and well picked words. Life, would be so much different now that he wouldn't have these guys to throw around. It wasn't that they were any better than the friends he had back at Seinagi, they were just so different. That day ended, and as the sun set over the hillside, Kuzumi carried Lucy on his shoulder and walked away from Owari, without even turning back once.


End file.
